


Forgetful

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Prompts [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Failwolf, Established Relationship, M/M, Some manner of abuse, see end notes for details, some find it triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend of Derek's is coming to town so Derek plans to spend the day with her, forgetting something very important about that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetful

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Loco:}hippy [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1747718/comments/10931264)

 “Would you all shut up for two minutes?!” Derek shouted at the pack gathered in the loft. He was trying to get the weekly Tuesday pack meeting finished with but they were goofing off and making it impossible for him to finish.

Stiles, who was sitting in Derek’s armchair with a smirk on his face, stuck two fingers in his mouth and gave a piercing whistle. “Anyone who doesn’t sit down and shut up will find themselves with mistletoe poisoning.” He said calmly in a normal voice.

Immediately the pack all scrambled to get seats and within ten seconds were all sitting still and quietly watching Derek.

“Thanks.” Derek said, smiling at Stiles, who just blew him a kiss in return. Derek rolled his eyes and turned to the pack. “So all of you know that this weekend the daughter of the alpha I stayed under when I was in New York is visiting. I will be spending Saturday with her and then we will be going out to dinner to get caught up. So if you could all avoid almost dying, being kidnapped, being poisoned, or being idiots during that time, that would be nice.” No one said anything so Derek nodded. “That’s all.”

Scott stood up and as he did Stiles’s scent was wafted towards Derek and he was surprised. Stiles smelled hurt. And Scott wasn’t moving, just glaring at Derek and growling. In fact the whole pack was glaring at Derek and growling. Even the humans were growling at him.

Derek thought for a moment, surprised at his pack’s reactions and then realization hit him. Stiles was jealous because Derek would be spending time with a female outside of the pack. And the pack was siding with Stiles because even though Derek is the one who leads them, Stiles feeds them. Derek growled and the wolves were silenced.

“Everyone out.” Derek growled, flashing his eyes. “Stiles you stay.”

No one moved until Stiles sighed.

“Go.” Stiles said.

Then the whole pack moved, grabbing their things and leaving in a huff.          

“You shouldn’t order them.” Stiles said. “Makes them feel lesser.”

“Does you being a jealous little bitch make them feel better then?” Derek demanded, turning towards Stiles. “Honestly I’m surprised! You can’t seem to grasp the concept that I had a life before I met you! Friends! Instead you choose to be childish with your petty jealousy! If you can’t understand that I’m not your slave to be everywhere you want all the time then maybe we should just end this now! I let my wolf claim you as my mate because I thought you were mature enough for it, apparently not.”

Stiles didn’t say anything back. He just shook his head, stood up, and walked towards the door. Right before he left though, he turned back and looked at Derek, face looking broken. “Have fun on Saturday.” And then he was gone.

Derek just threw his hands up in exasperation and turned towards his stairs, deciding to go check everything with Jennifer and make sure her plane tickets were settled and everything. He needs a distraction right now.

 

For the rest of the week Derek kept expecting a call or a text or even a visit from Stiles to say he’s over his little jealousy stint but there was nothing. Nothing from anyone actually. He didn’t hear anything from the pack other than the occasional ‘we’re not dead yet’ text from either Scott or Lydia. At first he was angry at Stiles for turning his pack against him but then he just got worried. Not being in contact with his mate was killing him and he was a wreck by the time Saturday morning rolled around.  He was already awake, showered, fed, and dressed before five am even rolled around. He hadn’t been sleeping well the last couple of nights from not knowing if his mate was okay or not. He had to leave at six to go and pick Jennifer up so he stood at the big windows and looked out, hoping and praying to see or hear a baby blue jeep drive up, but there was nothing. At ten to six Derek’s phone rang and he picked up quickly.

“Hello?”

“Hey big bro!” He heard through the line. It was Cora.

Derek smiled slightly at the sound of his sister’s. “Hey sis, what’s up?”

“Just calling to tell Stiles happy birthday, he’s with you right? He never answers his phone when he’s with you.” She said the second part like a complaint but there was such fondness in her voice. But Derek barely heard it his mind was racing. It was Stiles’s _birthday_?!

“It’s his birthday?” Derek asked, his voice breaking.

He could almost hear his sister’s face fall on the other end of the line. “Derek James Hale.” She said, sounding so much like their mother it would’ve heart if Derek’s heart wasn’t already breaking. “Do not tell me you forgot his _birthday_.”

Derek just started talking. He couldn’t stop as he poured out every stupid thing he’d done that week. Including Jennifer. When he was done his sister sounded ready to kill him.

“Derek.” She said, obviously holding back anger. She’d probably scream when he hung up.

“Yea?” Derek asked, scared. She may be younger than him but all Hale women are terrifying.

“What are you going to do?” She asked, her voice short and her words clipped.

“I don’t know?” Derek asked, already flinching from the explosion he knew was coming.

“WELL YOU BETTER FUCKING FIGURE IT OUT YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! HE IS YOUR MATE AND YOU WERE FUCKING STUPID ENOUGH TO MAKE PLANS WITH ANOTHER FUCKING WOMAN THAT EVERYONE KNOWS AS THE HOTS FOR YOU ON HIS _MOTHERFUCKING BIRTHDAY_!”

Derek flinched and remained silent as he heard Cora doing breathing exercises on the other end to calm down before continuing.

“Derek you need to figure out how to make it up to him.”

“Help me?” Derek pleaded. “I’m clueless.”

“That you fucking are.” Cora said. “You better just go right ahead and grovel at his feet because I know that boy and he is not going to forgive you easily.”

Derek nodded even though she couldn’t see. “Okay. Okay. I can do this. I can do this.”

“How long has it been since you had contact with him?”

“Since Tuesday so almost five days.”

Cora sighed. “You better hope he forgives you Derek. It’ll only get worse.”

Derek nodded again. “Thanks sis.”

“Mhmm.” Cora said sassily. “Call me tonight bro.”

“Bye sis.” Derek said before hanging up. Right as he stuck his phone in his pocket there was a knock at the door.

“Come in!” He called distractedly trying to figure out how to do this.

The door slid open and a woman walked in, dragging two suitcases. “Derek Hale.” She said. “Did you know the elevator in this building doesn’t work?”

Derek’s head shot up and he looked at her eyes wide. “Jennifer.”

She smiled. “Hi. Forget about me?”

“God I’m so sorry it’s just-”

She cut him off by raising her hand. “No. It’s fine. I heard the tail-end of that phone conversation. And I understand. How long have you been with your mate again?”

“Three months.” Derek said, voice broken.

Jennifer sighed and let go of her bags to walk over and take Derek’s face in her hands. “Then it’ll be okay. You told me about Stiles six months ago and only got with him three months ago. I’d say you’ve been in love with him for near a year the way you’ve broken after only five days. It’s going to be okay.”

Derek collapsed forward and buried his face in her neck, letting a few tears out. “How am I supposed to make this up to him?” Derek whispered. “I’m an asshole.”

“I can’t argue with that.” Jennifer said. “But I do know you didn’t mean to forget. You’ve been busy with the treaty between my pack and yours. You’ve been on the phone with my mom at all hours and I’m surprised you remembered to eat during that. You’ll think of something.”

“Like what?”

“Give him something. Something that means something to you.”

“Everything burned.” Derek whispered.

Jennifer smiled and pushed him away, putting her hands on his shoulders. “Not one thing. Not the ring.”

Derek’s eyes widened. “You’re genius.”

Jennifer smiled. “I know. Now go get cleaned up. You’re an Alpha going to win his mate back. Look the part.”

“You don’t mind postponing our day?”

“I want to meet this pack of yours. A whole day with them might be just what Momma ordered.”

Derek smiled gratefully and kissed her forehead quickly. “You’re amazing!” He said as he ran upstairs to get cleaned up. He needed to win Stiles back.

 

Derek pulled up at Stiles’s house and jumped out of the car. He ran up to the door and knocked on the door. It swung open a second later and a very pissed off Scott was standing there.

“You’re not needed here.” Scott growled. His eyes flashed as he spotted Jennifer got out of the car behind Derek. “And she’s not wanted anywhere near us.”

Derek sighed. “Please Scott. I need to see him. I need to apologize. And I have to give him something.”

“No.” Scott declared. “You are not getting anywhere near him!”

“Scott. Please.” Derek pleaded.

“Go away Derek.” Scott said, moving to shut the door.

“Let him in.”

They both turned towards the voice and saw a sleepy looking Stiles come down the stairs.

“Stiles he forgot.” Scott said.

“And I want to hear what he has to say.” Stiles said, looking at his friend. Then he shifted gaze to Derek. “Come in Derek.” He said coolly. “We can sit down in the living room.” Stiles turned and went into the living room.

Scott looked at Derek. “Hurt him and I will kill you.”

Derek nodded and walked past Scott into the house. Jennifer followed him and Scott didn’t say anything to her, just gave her a hard glare, before following them into the living room. He pushed past them and moved to sit on the floor next to Stiles’s legs where the human was sitting in the armchair, staring blankly at the wall.

Derek led Jennifer over to the coach and sat down. There was silence as Stiles turned and fixed his blank stare on Derek.

“Can I talk first?” Jennifer asked.

Stiles looked at her and nodded.

“Great. First you should know I am in no way something you should be worried about stealing yo man. I don’t like dicks, much prefer vaginas, and Derek is a jackass, as proved by this whole situation. But he does have a heart. When I got to his loft this morning, after taking a cab because he was too upset to remember to come get me from the airport, I found him almost in tears. His sister Cora was yelling at him on the phone and he sounded absolutely destroyed after finding out that he forgot your birthday. Which I know for a fact he at one point knew was today because he asked me what I thought he should do for you during one of the multiple hour long conversations he was having with my mother and I working out a treaty between our packs. In fact he once called me and talked at me for an hour about your hands. He’s completely in love with you and I’d like to give you my sincerest apologizes for taking him away from you on your birthday.”

Stiles seemed a little stunned. “Well, uh, thank you.”

She smiled. “Go a little easy on him Stiles. He’s not got much experience in dating someone pretty.”

“I dated your girlfriend!” Derek protested.

“Yea and thank god she’s got better taste now she is way too pretty for you.” Jennifer sassed back.

Stiles laughed. “I like you. You’re alright.”

Jennifer grinned and elbowed Derek. “Your turn asshole.”

Derek glared at her bbut his gaze softened as soon as he looked at Stiles. “I’m sorry for forgetting your birthday.” He said softly, sounding very ashamed. “I didn’t mean to and I had a whole thing planned and everything. I was going to take you to a nice dinner and I was going to let you drive the Camaro like you’ve been begging to and I was going to make it perfect. And instead I ruined it. I know I can’t make it up to you and I know you won’t forgive me but I just wanted you to know that I’m sorry and I do love you. A lot.” Derek’s hadns were shaking a little as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny box. “This isn’t much but I hope it’s enough to at least make a start.” He reached out and waited for Stiles to take the box.

Stiles stared at him for a moment, taking in the tears in his eyes and the way his hand was shaking slightly before reaching out and taking it. It was a ring box and when Stiles opened it he wasn’t all that surprised to find a ring. He was, however, to find a ring as beautiful as this one. It was a silver band with an opal inset in the top. Around the opal were tiny, intricate engraved designs that Stiles had a feeling meant protection and love. He looked up at Derek, in awe.

“It was my mother’s.” Derek said. “And her father’s before her. It would’ve gone to Laura but Laura wanted me to have it. For generations that ring has been given to Hale mates. My mom gave it to dad but he didn’t like wearing rings. They got in the way he said. So my mom put it away for when I found my mate.”

“How did it survive?” Stiles asked, looking back down and running a finger over the smooth band.

“It was at the jewelers the day of the fire.” Derek answered. “The opal was loose and mom was worried about it falling out before I could find my mate and give it to them.”

“It’s gorgeous.” Stiles said, showing it to Scott as he craned his head up to see.

“I was going to give it to you a bit later, when things were settled, but I wanted you to know what you mean to me.” Derek said, his face open and showing how vulnerable talking about his feelings was making him. “I’m not asking you to marry me, or promise to me, or even forgive me. I just want you to know that I love you more than anyone else and I can’t live without you.”

Stiles didn’t say anything as Derek sat back and the way he curled in on himself made him look so pitiful. Stiles sighed. “I’m not forgiving you. But I’m willing to give you another chance.”

Derek smiled, gratefulness exploding out of him.

“But,” Stiles added, “you still have to let me drive the Camaro. And you owe me five dinners. And you have to wear a tux to prom.”

Derek grimaced at the last one but nodded. “Okay.”

“Delightful!” Jennifer exclaimed. “Now there is no birthday without cake so do you have a cake or should I bake one?”

“I was going to make one.” Scott said. “But you can if you’d like.”

Jennifer clapped excitedly. “Can I make chocolate explosion cake?”

“Yes!” Stiles exclaimed. Then he looked at Derek. “I’m dumping you for her!”

“Sorry boy but you ain’t my type.” Jennifer laughed at Derek’s grumpy face.

Stiles laughed and fake sighed. “The good ones are always gay.”

"And you and Derek are the best." Jennifer smiled.

"Well I am." Stiles agreed. "Derek, well, we'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me a prompt you can either comment it here, send me an email, or visit me over on [tumblr](perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com)
> 
> Spoilers and Warnings: Derek forgets Stiles's birthday and makes plans to hang out with another woman and then blames Stiles and shouts at him when Stiles gets jealous about this.


End file.
